


A Kiss Makes It Better

by LadyLuckandHerBlackCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat/pseuds/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat
Summary: When Marinette gets hurt, her friends try to help her out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

Just another day for the students at Francois Dupont college. Having stayed for a while to work on a group project, Marinette, Adrien, Ayla, and Nino were just leaving their classroom. As they were talking on the steps, Marinette slipped and landed on her wrist.

Sitting on a bench at the bottom of the stairs, her left wrist was being gently held as Alya examined the damage. Being the best friend to the biggest klutz in the school, she had some medical experience. 

“Is it bad, Alya?” Marinette whimpered as Nino and Adrien hovered nearby. Marinette was just thankful that Lila or Chole hadn't been there to see her make a fool of herself again. Lila left early and Chole hasn't been back to school since the incident with Hawkmoth.

“It’s swelling, but it doesn’t look broken. Hopefully, it’s just a sprain.” Alya placed Marinette’s hand on her lap as she pulled a small travel ice pack out from her bag. After shaking it up, she secured it to the bottom of Marinette’s wrist with some gauze. 

Standing up, Marinette held the wrist gently to her chest and Alya grabbed her bag.  “Come on, boys. Let’s walk her home.” 

Under Alya's direction, Marinette’s friends formed a make-shift pod around her (Ayla and Adrien behind her and Nino to the front). Just to make sure that if she tripped that she would fall into one of them and not hurt herself more. Alya acted like a drill marshal - ordering “Left, Left, Right, Left” in a comical way that made Marinette giggle so much she almost ran into Nino on accident. Thankfully, her house was only across the street, but they were hypervigilant. When a bottle blew across their path, Alya shouted “Halt” and they waited until Nino put it into a recycling bin before proceeding across the street. While grateful for the attention, Marinette rolled her eyes at the absurdity. 

Reaching the door to the bakery, she absentmindedly went to wave to her friend, and pain shot up her arm. You would think the super-heroine of Paris was made of stronger stuff, but tears came to her eyes.

Alya shook her head at “Girl, girl, girl,” and escorted her into the bakery while the boys waited outside. Inside, Tom and Sabine were cleaning up and noticed Marinette’s bandaged arm and tears. After a quick look at each other, they immediately dropped everything. Tom scooped Marinette up into his arms and swiftly carried her up the stairs. Sabine stayed to just thank Alya and followed her husband and daughter.

Once out of the bakery, Adrien asked if Marinette would be alright. 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine, Sunshine. Just flash her a smile, then she’ll be right as rain.” Alya laughed. Adrien still looked worried, so she got an idea.

“Can you run up her bookbag?” pointing to the pink satchel on the ground. “Nino and I have to run. Thanks!” she called pulling her boyfriend behind her.

Picking up the object, Adrien glanced over his shoulder. M. Gorille was impatiently staring at him and Adrien knew he was probably already late for whatever was next on his schedule. Sending a quick text, he went into the bakery and up the stairs.

At the top of the steps, just outside the apartment door, he could hear Marinette shout “I’m fine, Papa! I can still walk!”

Adrien chuckled as he knocked on the door. Marinette’s mom answered with a warm smile as Marinette kept trying her to evade her dad while clutching her arm. Controlling the urge to laugh, he held out Marinette’s satchel. 

“Alya asked me to bring her book bag. I hope I’m not interrupting.” Adrien said with a smirk.  Just then, Marinette ran out the door and hide behind Adrien. Even though M. Dupain was a sweet-tempered man, Adrien felt a shiver go down his spine he approached. Marinette’s pressed against his back didn’t help either. 

“Save me,” she whispered and Adrien’s hero mode kicked.

“M. Dupain, I can help Marinette up to her room and make sure she’s ok. I’m sure that she can manage from there.” Adrien offered, trying hard to not focus on Marinette’s good hand resting on his shoulder. M. Dupain looked ready to just pick Marinette back up when Sabine put her hand on his arm.

“Sweetheart, we need to start decorating the cake for Mme. Chamack. Marinette is a big girl and with a kind strong boy to help her, she’ll be fine.” Adrien felt his ears get hot, but Marinette’s hand relaxed.

“Please Papa, Adrien can help me upstairs and you can help me back down later,” Marinette stated sweetly and added some puppy-dog eyes in for good measure.

Tom relented “Fine, fine, but I want you to call me if anything happens.” He gave Adrien a suspicious look as he and Sabine went back down the stairs. 

Marinette and Adrien both let a sigh of relief. Then laughed.  Marinette turned back to the door, “Well come on, I’m sure you’re late for something. I just need you to carry my bag up for me.” She gave him a 100-watt smile and led the way into the apartment. 

Looking up towards the loft, she wrinkled her nose then look back at him.

“Actually, Adrien. Would you climb up first? I won’t be able to hold the railing and open the hatch at the same time.”

“Sure,” he jogged up the steep steps and opened the hatch. He put both their bags down and held his hand out for her to hold as she stepped up into her loft. Taking his hand, her cheeks were tinted a light pink until she had to let go. 

Once safely up, she turned to him and said “Thank you, my father can be a little overprotective sometimes. Can I ask one more favor?”

“Fire away.” 

Pointing across the room, “Would you mind grabbing that first aid kit from that top shelf?” she asked and sat on her chaise. 

“Of course!” he pulled down the bin. Kneeling on the floor in front of her, he opened it up. While not huge, it held everything for any injury imaginable. From bandages to ice packs to rubber gloves. 

_ I know she’s gets injured a lot, but this seems like a bit of an overkill,” he thought  _ as she pulled out an arm sling. She pushed it over her head, but it got caught on one of her pigtails. After a moment of her struggling to untangle it, he gingerly reached around to straighten it out and adjusted the strap around her shoulder. 

When he looked at her face, it was beet red and she inaudibly whispered “Thanks.” 

Adrien started putting the bin away and as he stood up, his face came within a few centimeters of hers. Both blushing and embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck, cleared his throat, and put the bin back in its spot on the shelf. He grabbed his bag and started to head down the ladder.

Adrien looked back to wave goodbye to Marinette. Sitting in the afternoon sunlight, her raven hair glowed and she gave him a shy smile “Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it.”

_ Ba-dum, Ba-dum.  _ Blushing again, he choked out “S-see ya in school tomorrow, M-marinette.” He quickly descended from the loft and down the stairs. Outside, he finally took a breath - he hadn’t even realized that he held it in. Checking his phone, he noticed a missed call from M. Gorille and a text from Kagami. He sprinted over to the car in front of the school still thinking about his raven-haired classmate. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! It feels wonderful to know that people enjoy my writing. I've decided to continue this story a bit and I promise in the next chapter there will MariChat. This one chapter is a bit more of a transition piece.

Kagami had been spending the better part of the last hour evading his lunges and attacks - while he wasn’t exhausted, he’s had akuma fights last longer, he was struggling to catch his breath - he couldn’t stop thinking and envisioning that sweet shy smile Marinette gave me. How the sun lights up her hair - hair he wished she would wear down more. Under the mask, he felt his cheek flush.

As Kagami scored another point against, he held up his hand to signal for a break. Feeling his ear start to ring from exertion, he strolled over to the bench where his water bottle and a towel sat. Adrien felt his sweaty hair cling to his forehead as he pulled his helmet back. Pressing the towel to his face and neck, he took a few sips. He started to breathe a little lighter as a red-gloved hand came to rest on his arm.

“Are you doing ok, Adrien?” Kagami asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little distracted is all,” putting the water down, “Ready for another round?” he challenged.

“I wanted to talk to you if that’s alright. I haven’t seen or spoke to you since Saturday.”

Rubbing his neck nervously, Adrien chuckled “Oh yeah.” Looking away “You know Kagami, I -”

Out of nowhere, a beam came barreling towards the courtyard and turned M. D'argencourt and two other students into stone statues. 

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he grabbed Kagami’s hand and started to run. 

_ Okay, let me get her somewhere safer then I can transform,  _ he thought as they ran into the locker room. 

“Let’s split up, you go into the girl’s room and I’ll go into the boy’s,” he suggested.

Kagami gave him a strange look before running in the proposed direction and he thanked whatever force in the universe that she didn’t try to argue with him. Quickly, he dashed behind some locker. 

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

As the green light enveloped him, he felt the exhilaration and the cool feel of leather. Rushing back outside and on to the roof, he saw what was transforming the citizens of Paris into sculptures. Flying with stone wings, was an angelic statue that held a chisel or scraper of some kind in her hand and tear trails engraved on her face. Thankfully, she hadn’t noticed his presence when soon a speck of red appeared in his periphery. 

“Ladybug, puuurfect timing,” he shot a quick smile at his polka-dotted clad partner.

“What’s the situation? Figured out where the akuma is, yet?” she asked quickly.

“Now, I won’t take this for  _ granite _ , but I’m pretty sure it’s that thing in her hand.”

Giving him a quick pat on the shoulder, “Good work, kitty. Can you distract her for a bit while I figure this out?” 

Grabbing his staff with a wink and salute, he bounded off as he heard “Lucky Charm!” behind him.  _ She must be in a rush, _ he pondered as rushed off, trying to think of some more stone puns. 

* * *

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

As the world set itself to rights, Ladybug walked up to the newest akumatized victim. Obviously scared and confused, the woman asked “Ladybug, what’s going on? Is everything alright?” she looked around frantically. As Ladybug worked on calming the woman down, they found she preserved statues at the museum, and people continued to put used gum on the underside of the statues. Childish pranks, but enough to upset this poor woman. Standing off to the side, Chat Noir noticed that Ladybug was holding her left arm close to her side as she helped the lady up to feet and sent her on her way. 

Swaggering up to her with his staff resting on his shoulder, he held up his right fist. He noted how more tense she became as she peered at his offered fist. Instead of tapping her left fist against his, she reached over with her right. 

“Pound it,” Ladybug said for the both of them.

“Is your arm ok?” he pointed at the appendage. 

A look of panic crossed her features and she looked like she was going to answer when her earrings gave it’s second to last beep. 

Looking relieved, she threw her yo-yo around a nearby roof.“Got to go. Bug out!” as quickly as she had come, she swung away. 

They hadn’t gotten to talk since Master Fu left and Ladybug had taken over as guardian. He silently wondered if she was avoiding him. With a heavy sigh, he started off back to the school. 

Sitting at his desk later that evening, Adrien was mindlessly browsing the internet and fighting the ever-increasing urge to pull up the Ladyblog. Alya had promised another clue into revealing Ladybug’s true identity. Normally, he would anxiously wait for the post - desperate for a new hint that brought him closer to finding his lady. 

However, he recently decided to turn his attention away from Ladybug - she had made it clear that they could never be together. So instead, he was browsing his social media pages and his favorite collections of memes. 

As he looked at a picture of Marinette and Kagami, he remembered about Marinette’s injury. And that smile  _ ba-dum, ba-dum.  _ Maybe he should check in on her. Standing up quickly, he called “Plagg, I want to go visit Marinette.”

“Aw, not this again.” The black creature flew out of his cheese cardboard, holding a piece of his precious camembert. “Don’t you have enough on your plate with Kagami and trying to stop obsessing over every little thing Ladybug does? You want to add Marinette to that too?” 

Nervously touching his neck, “She’s just a friend, Plagg. I just want to make sure she’s alright.”

Plagg rolled his eyes and pointed his snack at the boy, “Okay, but you owe me.” Throwing it in the air, he gobbled it up before getting sucked into Adrien’s ring.

* * *

Marinette was at her desk, trying to type on her computer. Her normal pace was hindered by the uselessness of her wrist. After three times of trying to make it work, she resorted to pushing one solitary key at a time.

“Ugh, Tikki this going to take forever at this rate!” Marinette plopped her head on her desk, and Tikki placed a gentle paw on her hair.

“It’s ok, Marinette. The assignment isn’t due for another couple of days. Hopefully, then your wrist will be healed.”

Glancing at her splint-covered appendage - while it helped reduce the pain from the weight of her hand, it didn’t allow her to really use it. Muttering into the wood, Marinette conceded “You’re right, Tikki.” Peering at her kwami, “It’s just difficult to hold off on anything, Hawk Moth hasn’t let up since he akumatized Chloe. I get anxious about getting assignments done because fighting sucks up a lot more energy as the villains only get harder to beat. So I have to use nights like this to my full advantage.”

Nodding sagely at her charge, Tikki stated “but you also have to rest and heal before you can go back out. I was surprised that you didn’t hurt your arm more this afternoon, you weren’t wearing the splint either.”

Sitting up in the chair, “Of course, I couldn’t. People can’t know that Ladybug had a sprained wrist or someone will take advantage of it. Or link it back to me and my hurt wrist, I’m just lucky that Chat only noticed right before I left.” 

  
_ I really need to talk to him about the Miracle Box.  _ Marinette went back to her slow typing when there was a knock on her window. Turning, she noticed a particular leather-clad superhero with big sad kitty eyes peering at her.  _ Speak of the devil. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, all comments and suggestions are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your welcome comments and kudos. I'm still new to writing fanfic so it's a nice little ego boost. 
> 
> Now, welcome to my second favorite side of the love square/ hexagon(?).

Tikki quickly slipped away while Marinette pushed away from her desk. Rolling her eyes a bit and cradling her wrist, she climbed up the skylight and cracked it open to peer at the leather-clad superhero. 

"Chat Noir, is everything alright? What are you doing here? Is there an Akuma?" Marinette added a bit of higher pitch to that last question for good measure. Slowly, she pushed the skylight open all the way above her head and rested it against the wall.

Chat Noir stood calm and collected, "Just thought I'd stop by for a visit. It's been a while since I've seen you. Thought we might _cat_ -ch up a bit." 

Marinette fought a groan. She liked spending time with her partner, but he always did have terrible timing. "I'm kind of busy right now. Ya know homework and stuff. Maybe some other time."

Stroking his chin, he ignored her and pointed towards her arm: "What happened? Turning into a _wrist_ -taker?" 

Suppressing a giggle, "Oh this, it's nothing just a little fall - no big deal. I injure myself all the time." 

Chat Noir twirled his tail in his hand absentmindedly and looked a bit sheepish. "Look, I know you're busy, but I was wondering if we could hang out a bit. We can stay out here on the balcony."

Marinette pursed her lips in thought - maybe Tikki was right that she should take the night off. Not like getting anything done at a snail's pace is going to help anyway. What could it hurt? 

"Sure, but um...I can't exactly get up there. If you could help you out, then sure." She held her arms out for him. He lifted her up by her waist as she pushed off the floor, he quickly swung her into his arms and placed her gently on the folding chair. Instead of the railing, Chat Noir decided to sit on the ground beside her - his head pressed gently against the side of her knee.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just admiring the glow from Notre Dame and enjoying the warm early summer evening. 

Marinette decided to break the tranquil moment. "Soooo...what did you want to talk about?" 

"Why don't you start with how you broke your wrist?"

"It's not broken, just sprained. Papa was panicking earlier saying we had to go to the hospital. But Maman talked him down, thank goodness."

Chuckling, "Yeah, your dad can be a little over-protective. It's what got him akumatized if I remember correctly." He still shivers when he thinks about Were-Dad.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Leaning back against her chair, he crossed his ankles and put his hands behind his head, "No worries, it's all in a day's work for a superhero. Rescuing damsels in distress and ladies-in-waiting are just part of everyday life for Chat Noir."

"Suuuure. Are they all dramatic when you save them?" Chat Noir laughed as she batted her lashes rapidly at him.

"Do they fawn over you? 'Oh, Chat Noir you're the best. I pledge my ever-lasting love for you.'" Before she realized her mistake, Marinette pressed the wrong wrist to her forehead causing her to hiss. 

Chat Noir jumped up, his tail twitching anxiously "Are you ok?" 

"It's fine. Really, just sore is all." 

"Okay," he resumed his seated position. Marinette was gently massaging her thumb, trying to get rid of the remaining tingling sensation, when Chat said wistfully, "You know when I was little," he peered at her "my mom would always sing and kiss all my bruises and scrapes and they would feel a lot better."

"I'm not sure how much that would work on a sprained wrist," she giggled.

Shifting to sit facing her, he offered "Want to give it a try? I've been told my voice in a-mew-zing." 

"Does the song have puns in it too?"

With a smirk, he began to sing Good King Dagobert - just extremely off-key. Covering her ear with her good hand and the other to her shoulder. Despite the horrible noise, she could help but laugh especially when he changed "Dagobert" to "Chat Noir". After a minute she begged, "Please stop! You sound like a dying cat!"

"Chat I maybe, but I'm very much alive" he retorted as he continued through the nursery song. After he finished, he knelt on one knee and gingerly took her injured hand. While humor still danced in his eyes, soon his face softened slightly and searched her eyes for permission before placing the lightest of butterfly kisses on the splint cover wrist.

 _Ba-dum Ba-dum_. Marinette blushed. It always surprised her to see this sensitive side of Chat Noir. Shaking off her daze a bit as he released her hand.

"How does it feel now?" his regular smirk returned.

A small smile pulled at her lips, "Better."

"Good, I think we proved that it still works."

"Helpful information. I'll save it for a rainy day - maybe for the next time I get a bruise or something," she said off-handedly. 

Wiggling his eyebrows at her "Then I'll have to come back and sing for you again every time." 

"That might keep me from getting hurt ever again," she laughed as he pouted and his ears drooped. 

Wiping a tear from her eye and her laughter came to a halt, she found him just staring up at her with an indecipherable expression. Feeling awkward, she blushed and looked at her hands as they rested in her lap. Coming out of his momentary stupor, Chat flushed a little and his miraculous gave out a loud _beep._

Regaining some of his composure, he stood up "well, I must be off."

Facing her "take good care of yourself, Marinette, and I hope your wrist feels better." After his signature two-finger salute and a wink, he grabbed his staff, he was just about to leap when he felt her hand on his shoulder. Chat looked questioningly at her.

"Wait, Chat Noir. I -um..." She stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Thank you," she added with a shy grin.

He looked at her for another moment before giving her a soft smile, then bounded off into the night. Watching his silhouette disappear, Marinette couldn't stop thinking about that smile as she went back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> As always, comments and suggestions are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one-shot that I had in my head. Might do a second chapter with some MariChat. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
